This invention relates to a drive mechanism for a cassette tape recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, a drive mechanism for reversing tape transport and moving a head base having a recording/reproducing head mounted thereon among the stop, pause and playback positions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a drive mechanism for a cassette tape recording/reproducing apparatus, which is of a simple structure and steadily performs a complicated operation.